Jamais deux sans trois
by Sarah Fortune
Summary: " Haruka regardait les nuages imposants qui se trouvaient au-dessus de sa tête. Haruka ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ce temps conforme au jour d'aujourd'hui. La pluie, d'un coup, s'intensifia. Comme son propre désespoir." One-shot.


**Jamais deux sans trois.**

Haruka marchait le long d'une petite ruelle remplit de gravier. La pelouse d'un vert naturel délimitait la largeur de cette route, des arbres s'y tenaient la vision était un peu flou à cause de la légère brume présente. Le vent soufflait, faisant voler les cheveux bruns de jeune homme. Le ciel bleu était caché par des nuages d'un gris presque noir, les premières gouttes tombaient à peine.

Il marchait dans ce sentier qui se situait à quelques pas des bâtiments de quatre étages de ce quartier tranquille. A sa droite se trouvait un petit tracé naturel d'une petite pente qui menait à un trottoir et une plateforme en béton. Il courut à peine, prit dans l'élan de cette pente et sauta sur la plateforme pour ensuite s'assoir au bout de cette dernière, les jambes balançant dans le vide.  
Le paysage était splendide. Une petite route en pente en bas, à quelques mètres du trottoir, il y avait aussi des buissons bordant le second trottoir, une pente pleine de verdure et d'arbres cachait à peine les bâtiments du bas. En deuxième plan, il y avait une colline et des maisons et en arrière plan, se trouvait d'autres habitations de d'autres quartiers et les montagnes, semblant se coucher et s'enfoncer dans la mer.

Le brun regardait le paysage, nostalgique, triste, comme le temps d'aujourd'hui. A chaque fois qu'il le pouvait après avoir fait ses longueurs à la piscine, il venait ici, comme pour se souvenir. Et aujourd'hui, ça faisait **_trois mois_**. Jour pour jour.

Il se souvenait de son premier amour. Un amour banal qui lui avait révélé l'homosexualité d'un garçon qui venait tout juste d'avoir quatorze ans. Il s'appelait Rei et malgré les apparences, ils étaient sortis ensemble. Un couple normal, qui avait duré six mois. Ils s'étaient séparés à cause de la routine et d'une lassitude qui les avait pris tout les deux. C'était sa première rupture. Il avait eu du mal au début mais depuis, même les cicatrices avaient disparu, la natation m'ayant aidé dans cette période assez particulière. Son deuxième amour, il l'avait eu deux mois après son seizième printemps. Rin était son ami d'enfance et il était vrai qu'il y avait toujours eu, au sein de leur amitié, une ambiguïté. Alors Rin n'avait pas hésité une seconde et, malgré qu'il sache la nature Don Juan de ce dernier, Haruka pensait qu'il allait sans doute faire des efforts, au moins pour lui. Mais il c'était trompé. Il eut vent d'une rumeur comme quoi son amant et ami d'enfance se tapait d'autres personnes dans son dos mais quatre mois après la formation de ce couple, ils avaient arrêté leur relation. Cependant ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés, ayant compris le puissant sentiment qui les relié, qui pouvait être assez ambigüe car ils étaient frères de cœurs, avec parfois, des flottements, des jeux de regard.

La pluie commença doucement à tomber. Les gouttes descendaient petit à petit en rythme. Leur douce mélodie résonnait sur le béton et sur les feuilles des arbres.  
Haruka posa sa main sur ce béton. Il la regarda. C'était l'endroit, exactement cette place là, où il l'avait vu la première fois. Lui. L'homme de sa vie. Le bon.  
C'était deux mois après sa rupture. Le jeune brun trainait dans le coin et, à cause de la fatigue dû à son entrainement intensif, il s'était installé sur cette plaque. Il avait sortit sa bouteille d'eau à cause de sa soif et l'avait posé à côté de lui. Le temps fut magnifique ce jour là, et pourtant, sa journée à lui fut médiocre. Mais comme par magie, ce garçon avait fait son apparition. Les yeux verts du garçon avaient rencontré ceux bleus d'Haru'. Un court instant qui parut une éternité pour les deux, alors que le jeune homme était de passage avec sa bande. Après cet évènement, il était retourné tous les jours à cet endroit, d'abord sans savoir pourquoi il faisait cela, puis à force, il avait compris qu'il voulait le revoir, lui, et ses beaux yeux verts d'une brillance intense. Et un jour, alors que l'espoir avait disparu, il était venu s'installer à côté de lui. Seul. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien. Ils s'étaient vus plusieurs fois, dans ce même endroit. Et le jeune homme repensa à ce premier baiser, échangé ici même, avec Makoto.

Les averses ni ne faiblissaient, ni n'augmentaient d'intensité. Les vêtements commençaient sérieusement à être mouillés. Le peu de voitures qui passaient aujourd'hui, se pressaient pour rejoindre leurs lieux de travails ou leurs maisons. Le jeune homme ne se préoccupait pas de ce flot de voitures. Il regardait les nuages imposants qui se trouvaient au-dessus de sa tête. Haruka ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ce temps conforme au jour d'aujourd'hui.  
La pluie, d'un coup, s'intensifia. Comme son propre désespoir.

Eux deux, c'était l'amour avec un grand A. Il n'y avait aucune lassitude, toujours complice, quelques disputes c'est vrai, mais leur complicité était sans égale. C'était le couple qui durait. Le véritable amour, celui que l'on perd de nos jours et qu'on a du mal à trouver. Il avait tout fait avec lui, le meilleur comme le pire. Il avait changé. Le Haruka Nanase d'autrefois, celui qui avait un fin sourire au coin des lèvres tout les milles ans, qui n'abordait aucunes expressions et ne ressentait pas grand-chose, hormis lorsqu'il nageait, avait disparu et laissé place à un Haruka certes réservé, mais débordant de vie.

Mais un jour, tout bascula. En une minute.

Il l'attendait, sur cette même plateforme. Ils devaient ce voir comme il le faisait depuis deux ans et quelques mois. Il était venu à l'heure, pour une fois. Il avait l'habitude de venir cinq minutes après l'heure fixée.  
Ce jour là, son amour était au deuxième trottoir. Il devait traverser la route pour aller sur celui d'en face, pour enfin passer par le petit sentier et rejoindre son bien aimé. Il patientait tranquillement que le flot de voiture s'arrête. Il lui faisait des petits coucous, des sourires dont Makoto avait le secret. Une fois les voitures passaient, il traversa. Alors qu'il s'engageait sur la route, les deux amants entendirent un bruit se rapprochant à une vitesse phénoménale. Une voiture qui roulait à plus de quatre-vingt-dix kilomètres à l'heure percuta le jeune homme. Ce dernier fut envoyé en l'air pour tomber sur la nuque la première, il était mort sur le coup, en regardant une dernière fois son amant, avec un sourire, comme pour la remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait. La voiture s'était arrêtée. Quatre hommes avec une femme étaient à l'intérieur. Des témoins de l'accident restaient choqués. La voiture redémarra en trombe et vingt mètres plus loin, ils rentrèrent dans les buissons. Quelques témoins étaient partis vers eux pour les arrêter et relever la plaque d'immatriculation. D'autres se regroupèrent autour du cadavre. Haruka avait courut vers le corps de Makoto et il tenait son ancien amant dans ses bras, ses larmes étaient incontrôlables, il en avait vomit face à la vue de tout ce sang. C'était la première fois qu'il pleurait pour quelqu'un.

Depuis ce jour, les personnes qui avaient provoqués l'accident eurent écopés d'un an de prison ferme et le conducteur de trois ans pour conduite en état d'ivresse et homicide involontaire. Son permis lui fit également retiré.

La pluie tombait fortement. On ne voyait pas à au delà de deux mètres. Le brun était trempé. Les gouttes glissaient continuellement des feuilles, les arbres semblaient pleurer la mort du jeune homme. Le chêne était comme prosterné devant cet amour détruit. La nature était en deuil de cet amour qu'elle avait vu naître et évoluer au fil des jours. Un éclair frappa le lieu de l'accident et Haruka éclata en sanglot. Il ne pouvait retenir ses pleurs qui se confondaient avec les gouttes, ni ses cris qui se mélangeaient au grondement du tonnerre.  
Son troisième amour était partit il y a de cela trois mois.  
 **  
**  
 **Jamais deux sans trois**.

* * *

Bonjour/bonsoir.

Déjà je voudrais vous remerciez d'avoir pris du temps pour lire ce (médiocre) one-shot. Je vais quand même me présenter, moi c'est Den' et je suis nouvelle dans ce qui est de la fanfiction de _**Free!**_ (*-*)

Alors en fait, je voulais juste m'échauffer un peu et avoir des avis dessus. J'ai écris ceci en Seconde pour mon option de littérature et il m'a valu un beau 19/20 (j'étais très fière à l'époque) mais je dois dire que j'ai pas mal travailler dessus (en gros 3 heures à tout casser) car de base, c'était une nouvelle originale pour le cours donc, et qu'il n'y avait pas autant de choses.

M'enfin bref, tout ça pour dire... Que je suis désolé, c'est atrocement nul mais bon, il faut bien un brouillon pour tout !

 **Den'**.


End file.
